Anything Goes Art of Demon Fighting
by THEnextALADDIN
Summary: Ranma discovers he is the descendant of Sango and Miroku and is attracting demons left and right, with Kirara's help will he be able come out on top and still sort out his love life BetaReader Needed
1. Chapter 1

Saotome Ranma often found himself in bad predicaments, from being hurled into a pit of starving cats, to have far too many fiancées then he would like, to being hunted down by every Tom, Dick, and Jane that sought him out for a vendetta that was either ridiculous or he had no part in, to having to fight a god. Sufficed to say his life was not all that much fun but it was a life and now after going into the mountain near Nerima after a botched wedding, which he was blamed for, to train and clear his mind that life was about to be taken from him.

Ranma was guilty for his share of stupid stunts but accidentally break the seal on the tomb of some demon while practicing the _hiryu gyoten ha _was a new level even for him. Now he stood with back against the wall both figuratively and literally as a giant, snarling dog like creature standing at least 15 feet tall staring him down. None of his attacks had work against it; he couldn't even out run it despite his infamous seep and maneuverability.

The stench coming off the beast was enough to make him light headed let alone the amount of blood he was losing. Any other person, any other fighter would have resigned themselves to their fate, but this was Ranma, the martial artist with a head hard enough to break diamonds. The young fighter stop clutching his bleeding left arm and leaped into the air.

"I ain't gonna give some mutt the pleasure of doing me in. You're not nearly as scary as Akane!"

Either from the blood lost or the creature retaliation, everything went black.

'My heads killing me," Ranma rubbed his head 'what hell happened to dog-breath?' Ranma scan the area to find it was dark out and fire had been made. He could see no trace of the demon.

"So you're wake eh"

Ranma turn to see a man with a black pony tail and armor. Startled He tried to jump into a fighting stance, but found he was still too weak.

"Relax kid, I mean you no harm; name's Kouga."

"Are you the one that killed the dog thing?"

"Nope, that was Kirara, I just bandaged you up."

Kouga pointed to a small furry creature staring up at Ranma and tilted its head. Ranma absent mindedly petted it.

"You're kidding right, this little fox killed that huge mess of fangs and fur!?"

"Yea and she not a fox, Kirara's a demon"

"Isn't she kinda small?"

Kirara jumped into Ranma's lap and curled up to sleep.

"You'll learn demons come in sorts of shapes and size, and not all mean humans harm. Look at me, I'm a wolf demon but I didn't let you bleed to death."

"Good point but what did you mean I'll learn no offense but I'd kinda want steer clear of demons if I can."

"Shame you don't have much say in the matter kid. With your aura you're a demon magnet, I'd be surprised if this was your first encounter."

"Do phoenixes count?" Ranma couldn't help but to half joke.

"I guess so, I've never ran into one."

Kouga took a seat in front of the fire and handed Ranma one of the fish that were cooking. "Now that I think about your aura is almost identical to this monk I knew, he was close to Kirara and her original owner, which is probably why she saved you.

"You can own a demon?"

"Kirara's a special case. A tribe of demon hunters raised her to help them out. They were wiped out mostly, only Kirara's owner survived to my knowledge. She and the monk I mentioned earlier got hitched and had kids. But they didn't want the kids to get into the demon fight thing so when they pasted away the urge tp fight other demons got to be too much for her after going so long without doing so, so I took care of her, at least till she finds a human she likes."

"Gotta admit she is cute."

"That's good 'cause she going to stick to you like glue!" Kouga grinned

"Eh! Why?" Ranma yelled causing Kirara to awake up and growl at Ranma only to go back to sleep when Ranma scratch behind her ear.

"You're kinda dense aren't you," it was a statement not a question, "I just said till she finds a human she likes and that you have an aura identical to one of her original owners!"

"Oh, so what? I'm supposed keep a pet demon"

"And fight the bad ones, they'll be coming after you anyways and Kirara will help you out in a fight"

"If she took out the dog thing then I can wait to her in action."

"Good, but word of advice, you should back to Nerima first thing in the morning, you don't wanna fight demons on their own turf."

"I was planning on; I had finished what I came up here to do… Wait, how did you know I was from Nerima?"

"I saw your school ID in your wallet, which was empty, thanks a lot."

"You went through my stuff."

"That's beside the point"

"What point"

"Exactly"

"What?"

"Huh"

"You tell me"

"Tell you what"

"Chicken butt"

"You brat you turned it on me." Kouga let out laugh

"I'm the official king of immaturity."

"Whatever, so why did you come out here anyway."

"I need some place to think."

"Because you have so much trouble doing it?" the sarcasm stung

"No! If I was back in Nerima I wouldn't be able to have a moment a peace."

"So what's got your short in such a twist you gotta come out here and nearly get killed?"

"Marriage" Ranma tone was half forced

"Aren't you pretty young for that in this day and age, back want when I was coming up maybe not but defiantly now."

"Yea but it's an arrange marriage, not my only one mind you, but I thought I loved this one but I'm having second thoughts."

"Way to get deep o' king of immaturity. It's a pretty simple problem to solve. What's the wench's name?"

"Akane"

"Okay so imagine this Akane girl"

"Yea"

"Now picture spending one day with her, then another, and another, and now the rest of your life. Will she keep loving you, will accept your faults, can you accept hers, can you picture kids, and most of all is that right now if you were in trouble would she can to your aid for no reason other than that she loves you."

Ranma sat quietly with his eyes closed; he could picture one or two nice day with Akane but not a third and certainly not the rest of his life. After thinking about it Ranma realized Akane had never express her feeling for him and she too quick to send him flying for his faults. As far as her faults went he could not take the temper or false accusations. He shuddered at the thought of a hormonal Akane. Finally Ranma had always pull out miracles to save Akane but he could not say the same for Akane; he could not picture her even trying to."

"Hey Ranma, you didn't fall asleep on me did you"

Ranma opened his eye to see Kouga poking him with a stick. He grabbed it and threw it into the fire.

"What the hell man!"

"Sorry but you were like that for a while. Its late, get some sleep. I'll keep watch for any demons."

Ranma moved Kirara from his lap unto his pillow next his head and shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma was back in Nerima making his way back to the Tendo Dojo with Kirara on his head surveying her new home. Every so often Ranma would take Kirara down so passing kids could try to pet her but Kirara made a face that would scared the child away.

"Nee how Airen!" Shampoo near yelled as bike landed in front of Ranma

"Hey Shampoo. I don't got time to talk to ya right now I have to get to the dojo"

"No go dojo with Violent Girl, come eat at Nekkoten and eat." Shampoo reached for Ranma's arm when she noticed Kirara on top of Ranma's head. "Aiyah, Airen get new pet, too too cute!"

Shampoo let out a squeal and reached her hand to pet Kirara when she growled. Kirara jumped off Ranma's head to the street and let out another growl with hair standing on end as she did so.

"Stupid animal no let Shampoo pet, no good enough for Airen" Shampoo cocked her leg back prepared to kick Kirara but Ranma caught her foot before it made contact. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Kirara!" The look in Ranma's eyes sent chills down Shampoo's spine "She saved my life, harm in any way and I'll kill you."

Ranma walked pass Shampoo and Kirara followed, leaving Shampoo shivering 'Ranma's eyes were bright red.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo, dad, Tendo-san, Akane I need to talk to you guys." Ranma yelled as soon as he got through the door.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!"Genma appeared from nowhere flying in with a kick that Ranma easily avoided, "Where's Akane, I need to talk to her **alone** and then with you and Tendo-san." "HOW DISRESPECTFUL, TO GIVE CAMANDS WHEN YOU FIRST WALK IN! FOR SHAME TO THINK I RAISED SUCH A SON!" Genma was on his knees doing his best Soun impersonation with the water works set on max. Ranma's face was dead pan when he effortlessly kicked him to the ground and Genma did not fight it, "the dojo."

Ranma walked into the dojo just as she finished her katas. "Hey 'Kane I'm back."

A frown formed on Akane's face, "Where have you been, it's been days," she looked down to notice the bandages on his arm, "What happened? I've never seen you this hurt, especially from just a training trip! What were you doing"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. We need to talk."

"So spill it. What's so important?"

"I'm going to be blunt…" Ranma's face showed his nervousness, after a few moments he blurted out, "How do you feel about me?"

Akane was wide eye; that was the last thing she expected him to say, "Why are you asking all of a sudden?" "I didn't leave to train… I mean I did… but I used most of the time to think some stuff over."

"And?"

"I care about you Akane, a lot. I love but I'm not in love with you. Please try to understand."

"You can't control your feelings Ranma, I do understand."

"Really!? That's it?" Ranma tried to gauge Akane behavior. He had tried to be ready for any reaction but this was odd, even for her.

"Truth be told I was going to tell you something along the same lines"

"That's a relief, so this means you'd be alright with tell our parents!"

Akane give him the most sincere smile she could, "Not on your life but good luck!" she started to push him out the door when she heard a yelp. Kirara hissed at her for stepping on one of her tails. "Aw, my sorry little guy. What's your name?" Akane spoke the voice most people reserved for when they spoke to infants. "That's Kirara, and **she's** a long story. Short version is that she saved me from a demon."

"How?"

"No idea,"

Akane made a motion to pet Kirara. "Wait don't, she doesn't like anyone but me petting her!" "Really? I find that hard to believe." Akane moved close and Kirara bared her fangs. "Okay maybe you are right" she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Good, now you're coming with me to tell our dads, or I'll sick Kirara on you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**WHAT!"** Both Soun and Genma cried, "Now the schools will never be joined"

"Look, I know this is a big disappointment for you guys but you can't control people for your own ends."

"Naïve boy, of course you can!" As usual Genma picked Ranma up to throw him, "But Akane said it!" he was about to toss his son into the pond when Kirara growled. "Shut up beast this beyond you" with that Genma kicked Kirara and tossed Ranma into the pound. "That will teach the boy."

Genma saw Kirara get up and growl at him again, "Dumb animal can't even recognize its superiors. Behold, thumbs!" When Genma had finished his words Kirara was engulfed in a ball of fire that died down to reveal that Kirara had grown to the size of a large bear with large saber like fangs and flames around her ankles.

"So that's how she killed that demon" Ranma was unaffected by Kirara transformation, rather he wanted to see it again, 'This is probably how Ucchan felt when she found out about my curse.'

"Ranma call it off! Please so-…" Genma stop, dumb struck, Soun mouth fell open, and Akane's eyes widened, "Ranma!" "Don't worry she won't hurt him" "Not that baka, you're a guy!"

"Duh! Of course I'm a guy. Just cuz I turn into a…" Ranma look down, he was drenched but he was still a man. After spending so much time transforming and switching genders, he was a whole man he was soaked and still a man and the grin on his face could not have been bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

If asked that morning, Ranma would have claimed it was the best day of his life. He was free of one forced engagement, he figured it could even be two judging from the look on Shampoo's face earlier, and he was finally rid of the infernal curse. His mind began to list the things he could now do as a man where before he would have been turned a girl; take a walk in the rain, go to the beach, and probably the best option in his mind, he could laud his curse free state over Ryoga the next time he came running, yelling death threats. Then the idea of splashing him and watching the angry pig shake his foot just made him laugh.

But right now he was not laughing. Ranma sat in nothing but his boxer shorts while both Happosai and Cologne perform an examination, to make the ordeal all the more embarrassing both the Tendo family and his parent were watching intently, each with a different thought in their head.

Genma and Soun as they if were sharing a mind, 'The boy chooses to be cured after he dumps Akane!'

Akane in a fit, 'Oh he gets fixed after we call it off, that's gonna do wonders for my self-esteem '

Kasumi in a truly Stepford fashion, 'Oh my … I should start dinner soon'

Nabiki's one track mind only plotted, 'I can't count on any new picture of girl Ranma, so now I have to make copies of the existing ones. I could probably Photoshop a few to make them look different but I'm probably going to have to rely on Akane from now on.'

Nodoka, "Now my son is truly manly! All that's left is for him to marry Akane and provide me grandchildren!" Sadly she actually vocalized her thoughts, which caused Ranma to sweat, 'Great, how is she going to take the break? For the love of god don't pull out the sword.'

"Enough already! Did you two trolls figure something out yet?" Ranma patience was not worthy of praise, but considering he was in nothing but his skibbies it was understandable.

"Calm down boy," Happosai jumped up and hit Ranma in the head with his pipe, "We're trying to figure out how you were cured. You have two of the wisest masters in the world checking on you, be more grateful!"

"So you have no idea?" Ranma's deadpan was spot on

"Not a clue"

"Some wise master"

Happosai launched himself at Ranma. Ranma crossed his arms to block the old man's attack. They both each jumped back and moved into a fighting stance.

"Enough! Both sit down!" Ranma and Happosai sat obediently obeying Cologne, "I don't have any proof but Ranma's sudden cure could have something to do with one of either two things. Curses are a form of dark magic; they feed off of negative emotion. So it could be that when Ranma and Akane finally settled the marriage situation that resolved some inner conflict the curse was feeding off. My other theory is that it has something to do with that cat." Cologne pointed at Kirara, who was curled up napping.

"Yo, ghoul Kirara isn't a c-c-ca…"

"Excuse me, what do you mean 'settled the marriage situation,' don't tell me I missed my son's wedding!"

"Don't worry Aunty," Nabiki's face had an evil grin, 'This is pay back for messing with my income' "You won't miss your son's wedding, it's just…" Nabiki eyes watered with fake tears

"Just what dear?"

"Well it's not my place to say but… Ranma refuses to marry Akane after bedding her. Now my poor baby sister will be forever dishonored and she can never be a bride!"

"Nabiki!"

'Here comes the sword'

Nodoka's face darkened and a glint came from the corner of her eye.

"Okasan, c-c-calm d-down! She's lying! I never touched Akane!"

Nodoka partially unsheathed the katana.

"Wait, I mean I did!"

Nodoka pulled the sword out further.

"I didn't"

The sword came out fully.

"I give up"

"Stop Aunty! Nabiki was only joking," Akane jumped in front of Ranma, "Ranma is much too respectful of women to do such a thing! Though our engagement is over."

"What! Son, you would dishonor our family by breaking an agreement."

Ranma began to sweat, "B-but it doesn't c-count… the old man and T-Tendo-san were… they were drunk and… they never made it official! Plus it was before either of us were born, a real should approve of his engagement." The lie was Ranma's last hope; he only needed to Akane to play along.

"That's right Aunty! Besides I wasn't his only fiancé, if anything Ukyo's engagement is more legitimate. They grew up together and when Genma asked Ranma he agreed. Genma even accept her dowry."

Nodoka sheathed her family's sword, "Ukyo, she is the chief that tends to you after Akane's attacks?" Ranma nodded "Oh!" Nodoka smiled clapping her hands together, "Lovely, I always thought she was much prettier than Akane. No offense dear."

Akane's eye twitched and spoke with her teeth clenched, "None taken Aunty."

"Of course you'll have to formally introduce me to her Ranma, dear."

Ranma was silent, not out of embarrassment or anger but he felt something coming. Something with malicious intent was surging toward the Tendo house and it was fast.

"Okasan give me your sword"

"Ranma it is far too early for it to be passed down to you"

"I just need to borrow it. I'll explain later"

Ranma took the katana and unsheathed it. Kirara was stirred from her slumber by the same feeling Ranma felt and transformed in an instant and moved to Ranma's side. Ranma absent mindedly scratched Kirara behind her ear to keep her calm until whatever it was that was coming arrived. Kirara let out a low growl, even a formidable demon like her was thrown off by this presence.

The sky darkened a few bolts of lightning struck randomly. The wind's strength grew and it howled. The Clouds parted and down from the sky descended an almost angelic women. She wore a kimono like that of a temple priestess. Her skin was porcelain white and her hair and wings were a dark black, almost like it sucked in every color around it, so that only it was noticed. Her face was cold and serious, "Saotome Ranma show yourself!"

Ranma stepped out into the Tendo's garden, "Who the hell are you and why are ya looking for me?"

"Saotome Ranma, successor of the Taijiya and seed of the Kazaana, on this day I mark you. As Tengu, I decree you shall be punished for the transgressions of your ancestors and now your own against the demon breed. You and that traitorous beast at your side shall be hunted as your ancestors hunted us by five demons, if you manage to survive them you shall fight me. But in my mercy, your loved ones shall not be involved, but should they interfere they shall die as you will."

"You done yet lady?"

"Insolent boy," Tengu brow furrowed and her stare grew darker. She flapped her wings and an onslaught arrow like feathers shot at Ranma. The range was too wide for him to get away and he had no way to block, his only option was to try to use the sword to knock away a few and try to bear through.

"Wind Scar!" a wave of light engulfed the feathers, destroying them, "The only reason you were allowed to seek out this vendetta, Tengu, was because you pledge to follow the proper procedures. Meaning you cannot attack him yourself until he proves himself against your underlings. You break with tradition again and I'll take this up with the Demon Council and have them deal with you."

"Careful whom you address in such a manner, less I turn my sights on you mongrel."

"Birdie wanna go bye-bye now or do I have to make you?"

"You'll pay for this humiliation, Inuyasha" Tengu flapped her wings and flew up back into the sky.

"Yea, shove it up your ass!" Inuyasha turned towards Ranma, "Hey kid, sorry bout bird brain."

Inuyasha sat down on a rock and sheathed the Tetsusaiga, "I'm Inuyasha, Kouga told me about you and it got me thinking, so I look in to some things. Turns out you're the descendent of a couple old pals of mine."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"They were Kirara's original owners. Sango was a Taijiya, demon hunter, and Miroku was a monk that would exercise demons."

"So?"

"Damn your impatient kid. A while after they got hitched that Tengu chick fell for Miroku. The old Miroku would have jumped her, but Sango changed him, he was in love and refuse to betray her. Crushed Tengu tried to attack Sango but Miroku sealed her away. Recently she got free and appealed to the Demon Council to allow her to take revenge on Miroku heir."

"And that's me?"

"Aren't you clever? There suppose to be someone else, Sango's reincarnation. Tengu probably on her way to her right now."

"So she gonna give the same message?"

"No, you're different. Since your only a descendent of Miroku and Sango you get a chance to fight. But this chick is Sango's reincarnation so Tengu get to take her out right away. I think her name was Uk-something"

"Ucchan! I have to go help her!"

"Get on Kirara; she can fly you over fast"

"She can fly?" Akane chimed in but was ignored

"Ranma hold on!"

"Look Okasan, I'll introduce you to Ucchan later, I have to hurry!"

"That would be lovely dear but before you go you may want to put your cloths back on." Nodoka handed a blushing Ranma his cloths.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ukyo never claim to be the most beautiful girl, for the longest time she denied her own femininity. But it was Ranma had called her cute, Ranma her friend from childhood treated her as an equal, a friend, and he care when she was depressed. And how did she repay him she ruined his wedding and attacked the girl he loved. Even if she could not be with him she wanted him to be happy and she at least wanted to be a friend to him, if nothing else.

She heard the door open, "Ucchan!" "Ranchan, I'm glad you came! I'm so sorry about..."

"Save it for later Ucchan, I have to get you out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"There's no time to explain come on!" Ranma grabbed Ukyo's hand ran to the back door pulling her along into the alley behind Ucchan's.

"Do you really think you can stop me boy?"

Ranma and Ukyo looked up to see Tengu hovering over head, "Back off! There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you touch my Ucchan!" The look in Ranma's eye frighten Ukyo beyond measure. She had never seen Ranma this angry, he was always calm, but she could almost feel the rage radiating off him.

"Another fool willing the die for a pathetic woman. What is wrong with the men of your line?"

"Pathetic! Look bitch I don't know who the hell you are but I'm not going to let you talk to me like that!"

"Ucchan get out of here! I'll hold her off" Ukyo's eye narrowed, "I'm not going to abandon you, baka!"

"You both are sickening," Tengu spat, she shot a flurry of feathers.

Ranma picked Ukyo up and jumped up the wall then to the wall parallel till he was on the roof to avoid the attack.

"Now!" Kirara came from behind Tengu and attempted the slash her, but Kirara was repelled back a kekkai surrounding Tengu. "Mindless beast" she held up her hand and lightning struck down and gathered in her hand, "Prepare to die with your masters!"

"You may want to rethink that Tengu," Inuyasha appeared on the roof opposite Ranma. "Now what is it mongrel? Have you not interfered enough already?" Tengu's face turned into a scowl.

"Well you see Kouga just returned from the Council." Inuyasha shrugged at her, "They've approved that both of them are to undergo the trail. So you can't lay a finger on either of them"

"That doesn't apply to the beast!"

"You touch Kirara and I'll kill you!"

"See, you'll just be provoking the kid and forcing him into a fight."

"Have it your way mongrel!" Tengu huffed, "I'll spare the lecher's seed and his wench for now but the both had better live for me to kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud nine, a magical place, said to be the manifestation of all joy and pleasure, where worries were fictitious and the only tears where those of unbridled happiness. She could, Ukyo would have her mail forwarded there because while she was in Ranma's arms Cloud nine was where she lived. But alas nothing good lasts long, a lesson Ukyo learned the hard way more than once. She wanted Ranma's friendship and that would last long if she came between him and Akane again and that was sure to happen if Akane caught them in such a compromising position.

"Could you put me down now Ranchan" She turned her head to hide her blush

"Ah, sure thing Ucchan" Ranma blushed himself while gently allowing her feet touch the ground.

"Aww, you brats remind me of me and my mate when we were younger. That said, I kinda want to puke!"

Ranma shot Inuyasha a dirty look.

"What happened to your arm?" Ukyo examined Ranma's bandaged arm, "Whoever took care of it did a shitty job. Come down stairs and I'll fix, while you tell me what the hell just happened" Ukyo shot both man a dirty look.

______________________________________________________________________________

"So… Ranma is the descendent of a monk and demon hunter, I'm the reincarnation of said demon hunter, Kirara can transform and was Ranma's ancestors' pet, you're a half demon that's centuries old, and that Tengu chick is some god-like demon that wants me and Ranma dead 'cause she's some kind of wanna be home wreaker that got rejected"

"You forgot about how that Demon Council thing makes rules for demons and won't let her attacks until we pass sum kind of trial"

"So why don't we fail the trials, so she can't touch us"

Ranma mouth hung open, it was that simple, ridiculously simple at that! He always knew Ukyo to be the one with common sense, hell out of all of them she was the closest to actually being normal.

"Smart thinking kid but it won't work. Each other 5 trial involves a battle with a demon of a different caliber, the only way to win is to kill the demon. If you lose the demon is allowed to eat you and anyone present. It's a big deal for most demons since the Council put a ban on the whole human eating thing."

"So we're screwed" Ukyo finished re-bandaging Ranma's arm

"Not necessarily, I may not be able to help you during the trial, but I can still help you train, who better to teach you to fight demons than a half demon." Inuyasha took a piece of paper out of his sleeve and handed it to Ranma, "I want both of you at this address first thing tomorrow; you two should rest up, both of you had a hectic day." Inuyasha waved good bye as he left

"Looks like I royally screwed your life up a second time, sorry Ukyo," Ranma voice was as voice was sincerely sullen.

"Second time? Ranma," Ukyo looked him in the eye, "you're not at fault for anything that happened to me and don't you dare feel any guilt because you've been told otherwise. If anything I need to apologize to you. I showed up out of the blue one day intent on killing you, then just because you called me cute I assumed you had feelings you didn't, I made attempts to ruin your relationship with Akane, hell I crashed your wedding with explosives and yet you still showed up to save me. You been nothing but a friend to me, I'm worse than Tengu. Miroku flat out rejected her but you tried to be gentle with me but I didn't notice and I still attacked the woman you loved." By this point Ukyo's eyes swelled with tears and refused to look at Ranma.

"That couldn't be further from the truth Ucchan," Ranma cupped Ukyo's cheek to gently turned her face towards him and he gave her a kind stare, "Ucchan despite constant misunderstanding you stayed by my side. When you found out about my curse, you didn't hate me, you didn't attack me, you didn't go into denial or call me a pervert, you thought it was endearing. When I was in trouble you came to my side. You never judged me, hell you're probably the only that gets me. Tengu didn't know Miroku, Miroku was in love with his wife; we grew up together, we played together, fought together, and laughed together, your feelings didn't come out of thin air. You're nothing like Tengu," Ranma used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks and Ukyo in turn put her hand over Ranma's, "She's a bitter monster who acts out of jealousy, Ucchan anything you did was out of love. You're no monster; if you were what would that make me 'cause you're my angel Ucchan."

"Ran-" Ukyo tripped over her words.

"As far as the wedding goes, you did 'Kane and me a favor, we weren't in love we were only doing it out duty. But we talked over and laid down the law to our parents and called it off. I think I also scared Shampoo off earlier too, but I'm not sure how."

"So all that's left is to break off our engagement" Ukyo took a step back but Ranma quickly followed, "Now why would I do a thing like that" Ranma caught Ukyo's lips in his own, "I love you, Ucchan!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Scientists have proven that pigs have never truly been domesticated, that within weeks in being released into the wild a pig would turn feral, grow tusks, and grow thicker fur. Luckily Akane was not aware of this fact, otherwise she would question why P-chan always appeared relatively well groomed and submissive after disappearing for months at a time. This being one of the days Ryoga chose to wonder into the Tendo's yard, he found it to be a mess. The ground was torn up, the pond was half empty, the floor of the house was scorched, and Genma was sitting in the middle of it with his back pack on. 'Great, what has Ranma done now. If Ranma got Akane involved again I won't forgive him!'

_**Squish!**_

Akane looked down to see P-chan wriggling beneath her foot, 'It's a sign of affection' the deluded pig-boy lied to himself. "Oh, P-chan!" she bent down to pick him up, "Today really is a good day!" Akane smiled. Ryoga turned his head 'Good day? Have you seen your yard?'

"First Ranma and I agreed to call off our engagement," Ryoga's eyes were wide and starry, "Then he gets cured form the curse," Ryoga's eye's furrowed, "Then we convinced his mom not to have him commit seppuku" Ryoga differently was not sure how to feel about that one, he did want Ranma dead but if he did die who would blame for his problems, "And now you're here and Aunty is having Ranma and Genma move back with her."

"Hey 'Kane I'm back! Is my Mom still around" Ranma came walking in with a smile

"Welcome back, yea she's in-" Ryoga launched himself at Ranma with his feet flailing, 'Baka Ranma keeping the cure all to yourself and dumping poor Akane! DIE RANMA!'

Kirara effortlessly pounce Ryoga before he came close to Ranma and held her paw over his head keeping him on the ground while he tried futilely to overpower Kirara.

"Ranma get your damn cat to stop picking on P-chan!"

"Kirara was just keep Ryo- I mean P-chan from attacking me and she not a cat!"

"She looks like a cat and acts like a cat, she a cat!"

"I'm not listening, Lalalalalalala!"

"You have a pet cat!"

"Row, row, row your boat!"

"Kirara is a cat!"

"Gently down the stream!"

"She a cat!"

"I'm not listening! Merrily, merrily, merrily! "

"CAT!"

"LIFE IS BUT A DREAM!"

"You idiot!"

"Leave him be Akane," Akane noticed Ukyo for the first time and she was sporting the biggest smile she had ever seen Ukyo wear, "He's in denial, but it's kinda like him dealing with his fear of cats." Ukyo walked over to Kirara and Ryoga and bent down to pick up Kirara, "Come here cutie!"

"Ucchan, wait! Kirara gets angry if anyone but me touches-" Ukyo pick Kirara up and she licked Ukyo on the cheek and purred, "her," Ranma's voice died down the a calmer tones, "I guess Kirara has good taste!" "Or it could be that I'm the reincarnation of her first owner." Ukyo gave Ranma a sarcastic smirk and Kirara licked her again. "I like my theory better, it means she and I have something in common!" Ranma gave Ukyo and confident grin.

"Oh really? Is that way it took you so long?" Ukyo smiled like a devil

"The best things in life are worth waiting for?"

"I guess" Ukyo made her way towards Ranma.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I mean you're going to have to prove to me you were worth the wait," Ukyo now standing in front of Ranma, giggled a little from Kirara nuzzling her neck.

"And how would I do that" Ranma gave her and a knowing grin and close the gap between them further.

"I'm sure you'll think of something!" Ukyo's grin widened when the gap between them became a thing of the past as their lips meet in a furiously passionate kiss, a kiss like a spouse would give to their lover when they returned from war. A kiss that purposes it was to convey love, radiate passion, and make up for time lost. They treated the kiss as a battle, each martial artist refused to back down attacking fiercely not giving an inch. They held each other closely enough that Kirara finally felt out of place and jumped down and waited patiently.

"How manly!"

Ranma and Ukyo jumped away from each other, faces crimson. Ranma rubbed the back of his head and Kirara jumped back into Ukyo's arms.

"Umm… Hey Okasan!" Ranma's voice was dry and an octave higher than usually

"It's lovely to see you two together," Nodoka smiled and clapped her hands together, "This how fiancées should be!"

Ranma put his arm around Ukyo's shoulders, "Okasan, this is Ukyo!" Ranma said with pride.

"It's an honor Saotome-dono"

"Oh dear, there's no need for formalities. Call me Nodoka or if you prefer Okasan."

"But you asked me to formally introduce the two of you"

"Well forget about that now, I have to get acquainted with my soon to be daughter-in-law"

"Nodoka, it is wonderful that you're so willing to welcome me into my family but Ranma and I have agreed to postpone the wedding, at least until we graduate from college. For now we just want to be a normal couple."

"That's fine dear, I've years to see my son, this only means I have a few more years to be with him. Now how about you join us for dinner? I was going take Ranma out to celebrate his cure."

"Cure?" Ukyo's eyes widened, "Ranma you didn't tell me you got rid of the curse!" Ukyo smiled and ensnared Ranma in to a hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Sorry son, I didn't mean to ruin your moment."

"It's fine let's get going Ucchan and I have an early morning."

They left the Tendo residence in good spirits, the happiest anyone had ever seen them. Free of vendettas and unwanted commitments, for now they were normal people.

Akane held onto Ryoga in his P-chan form like he was a stuffed animal and watched them walk off, "Do you think they realize they forgot Genma?"

Genma sat crossed legged on a rock, sniveling.


	5. Chapter 5

"How does he manage to stay standing up?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him pull this off since we were kids"

"Wow, childhood friends like that isn't a cliché. Actually now that I think about more often than not childhood friend don't end up together in most mangas. You two must either be the exception that proves the rule or destined to break up."

"Real funny dog breath," a scowl formed on Ukyo's face, "Ran-chan isn't going to wake up anytime soon in this state"

"That's fine for now"

"What? Then how are we supposed to train!?"

"I never said you two were training together or even that I would be the one do the training."

"Ummm... yea, you did actually"

"I did? Fuck. Well I was talking to him someone else is handling you."

At that point a massive object whizzed in the air narrowly passing Inuyasha's head while he remained still. The object in questionmanaged to slow down enough to land harmlessly right in front of Ukyo.

"This is the Hiraikotsu, it belonged to Sango, your past life"

"It's a giant boomerang!? Boomerangs aren't Japanese; how did a Japanese woman in the Feudal Era get a boomerang?"

A new figure answered her, "It isn't good for an actual character to point out plot hole, you may piss the author enough for him to kill you off."

"Ukyo meet my wife, Kagome. Kagome this Ukyo and Ranma, the kids I told you about"

The canine-like ear on top of Kagome's head twiched slightly and she smile at Ukyo, "It's a pleasure to meet you bo..." She pointed to Ranma, "Is he okay?"

"Don't worry my training is going to make him wide awake" Inuyasha gave an evil snicker

"You'd be surprise at the kind of training Ran-chan can endure" Ukyo said proudly

"I sincerely hope so, for both your sakes. The Demon Council are pricks; they'll to send the strongest demons they can find," Kagome had a look of compassion, "They made Inuyasha and I go through something similar before we could be together."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, grab the Hiraikotsu and follow me"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the check before she was off with Ukyo close behind.

"Now to awake up this brat" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Shippo, when did you get back" Inuyasha spoke to a seemingly pre-teen Kitsune. He sat at the base of a near by tree with two tails swaying behind him. The last time Inuyasha and Kagome had seen the young Kitsune he had a single tail and was of to take revamped version of the Kitsune Exam. Being the the aging process for Kitsune were odd even by demon standards, each tail significant of a certain amount of time lived.

"I just got here. I came as soon as I heard the news; so this is Miroku heir. The hair is pretty similar at least" Shippo pulled a leaf put of his jacket, tossing it at Ranma's head and in a poof a bucket of water appeared over him dreanching the martial artist.

"Wha.. What happened?" Ranma clearly disoriented finally spotted Inuyasha, "Oh we're starting our training let's get going!" He was suddenly bursting with energy.

"Not so fast, San.. I mean Ukyo already got her new weapon, now you need to get yours"

"Okay what is it?"

"Inuyasha picked up a staff that he had planted in the ground while Ranma was still asleep, "This belonged to Miroku..."

"Just looks like a fancy stick to me"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "It will help channel your inherited spiritual powers, but I you need something else to help in battle."

"What?"

The Tetsusaiga turned black in Inuyasha's hand as he swung it. In the wake of the slash a giant black orb formed, "You'll know it when see it"

"Inuyasha you can't be serious!" Shippo know full well where Inuyasha was sending our hero, hell.

"Quiet Shippo" Inuyasha returned in a warning tone.

"So I have to go in there get something, and then I can start my training"

"That 'bout sums it up, but while you're in there you're going to face to face with weak demons but demons all the same, which you'll be to handle but you should consider the place itself as your enemy. It will create illusions and traps. If you don't get out by noon you don't come back period. Understand?"

"Yea he jump in half way through your little speech"

"What the fuck! Why didn't you say anything!"

"You told me to be quiet!"

"Baka..."

Inuyasha's noise twitched. his grip on the Tatsusaiga tightened as it turned from black to crystal.

"Shippo move" swinging his sword, the half demon released an onslaught on crystal shards that ripped apart the tree shippo was sitting under.

"What the hell asshole, you could of killed me!"

He ignored the fox child's rant, "You better show yourself or I'll actually aim this time"

"Calm down mongrel I mean you no harm. My intent is to just to observe"

"Funny cuz that killer intent you were leaking out beg to differ, who are and why are you here."

"For a dog your hard of hearing, I am an observer observing."

"Well Observer tell who you're working for the boy and his girl in under my protection till their trial"

"I'm but a an observer till ordered otherwise and you are not the one to order me."

"Then will answer my questions straight?"

"Perhaps"

"Were you sent by the Council?"

"Yes and No"

"Inuyasha you're not gonna get a straight answer out of this guy just slice him up."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha turned back to the demon, "Are you connected to Tenju"

"No"

"you just want to observe the kids? Their under my protection so I suggest you leave now"

"I'll consent for now, only because my mission has been completed thanks to you." The demon disappeareded in a flash.

"I've never seen a demon like that before Inuyasha, what was it?"

"He smell like a hanyo but something was off about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to put a finger on it but he doesn't seem right, like the vive I used to get off Naraku"

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long the update, I recently switched to Linux so I'm still getting used to every thing.

As for what Kagome was talking about when she said the council made her Inuyasha undergo a trail and how she became a demon will explain in the next ch

Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
